unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
It's Fire!
It's Fire is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary A huge fire blazes across Toad Town and Evil Guy, along with his friends, must stop it. Script Scene 1 Lucas and New Mario are in New Mario's lab, plotting an evil scheme together. Blueprints, charts, and machinery are scattered everywhere. NEW MARIO: (pacing) Hrmph! I simply must stage another hostile takeover! Lucas, do you have any ideas? LUCAS: I found a Fire Flower in the basement. Would that help? Lucas holds up a Fire Flower as New Mario snatches it from him. NEW MARIO: Why, yes! It would indeed! New Mario throws the Fire Flower across the room, causing it to land in a cannon-like contraption. LUCAS: What is that thing? NEW MARIO: It was once The Cupcake Cannon, but I shall currently test it out with a Fire Flower instead of a Cupcake. Let's see how it goes! LUCAS: Let me try! Let me try! NEW MARIO: Fine... Lucas starts to fiddle with the machine, causing it to swivel around 180 degrees. Unfortunately, it causes one of the lab's walls to collapse in the process. NEW MARIO: You idiot! What are you doing?! LUCAS: You're not the boss of me, gramps! Lucas causes the machine to fire, destroying the other wall of the lab, as New Mario ducks with a frightened squawk. NEW MARIO: Y-you're a bad boy! Set--settle down now! LUCAS: Haw haw haw! The roof caves in, crushing everything underneath it, as Lucas emerges from the rubble atop the Cupcake Cannon and fires another shot into the distance. LUCAS: Wahoo! I'm coming, Ness! Fade to black. Scene 2 Evil Guy, Pickle, Fernando, Shadow Kirby, Wario, and Reverend Tryclyde are asleep in Reverend Tryclyde's church. A bright flash, followed by a noisy flare, emanates from outside. Our heroes awaken with a start. EVIL GUY: WHOA! What was that?! PICKLE: It's Fire! FERNANDO: My title-drop senses are tingling... SHADOW KIRBY: My broken-fourth-wall senses are tingling. EVIL GUY: Guys, focus! We've got a situation on our hands! ALL: Right! They all rush out of the church, only to see that all of Toad Town has been engulfed in flames. A trail of smoke arcs across the sky, leading into the distance. EVIL GUY: We need to follow that smoke trail! FERNANDO: You guys go. I'm going to stay here and do a rain dance to make the fire stop. ALL: 'K. Our heroes (sans Fernando) rush off as the screen fades once more. Scene 3 Evil Guy and co. rush to the ruins of New Mario's lab. They are astonished to see a cannon rising out of the rubble, with Lucas sitting on top of it. ALL: WHOA! What are you doing here? LUCAS: I'm back...and I'm better than ever! You should thank me: I finally finished off New Mario for you! EVIL GUY: No way. You couldn't have. LUCAS: I've got all the proof I need right here. Lucas leaps down into the rubble and pulls out New Mario's corpse. EVIL GUY: He...he finally did it. PICKLE: Well, what about the massive fire you unleashed on Toad Town? LUCAS: That was moral compensation for killing New Mario. See for your--huh?! As Lucas gestures toward the flame in the background, it extinguishes itself as a stormcloud chokes it with rain. LUCAS: How...how did you...? EVIL GUY: One word: Fernando. LUCAS: Rrgh...mark my words, although New Mario and New Luigi have died, your troubles are far from over. Aside from myself, there is also another group of villains known as Team Rocket, who collect and research Pokémon in an attempt to eventually take over the world. Watch out for them, frenemies. Ciao! Lucas climbs into the cannon and blasts himself away, sailing over the horizon. EVIL GUY: Curses! We almost had him! SHADOW KIRBY: Can't we follow him via the cannon? EVIL GUY: No, we need to regroup. A cunning stratagem is in order here. Our heroes leave as the credits roll. Moral Don't underestimate Lucas. Trivia Lucas' line "I'm coming, Ness!" refers to the episode Lucas takes Yoshi's place, where Lucas accidentally reveals that he and Ness plan to take over the waking world and the afterlife, respectively.